


And Of Course I Don't Know Why

by Estirose



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has better things to do than watch Zoology feed the monsters Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Of Course I Don't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



"That's all of them." Denise Johnson leaned back after making a final checkmark on her clipboard. "Everybody has Thanksgiving dinner now."

"Did we have to feed every monster in this entire complex Thanksgiving dinner? After all, some of them don't even know why we're feeding them something different." Sam leaned over, watching the Goblins play with the remains of their turkey. They were in their cube, much to his relief.

It had been a nightmare, but Zoology had insisted on turkeys - some live, some dead, some in between. Most of the monsters had torn the live turkeys apart, but some of the other monsters, the more humanlike ones, had gone for a more traditional turkey dinner. In fact, the Dolls had been served an entire regular Thanksgiving dinner, with mashed potatoes, stuffing, veggies, and pumpkin pie for good measure.

"They've been behaving well, haven't you, sweethearts?" Denise cooed. One of the more humanoid monsters, a young human-looking girl, stopped singing Thanksgiving hymns long enough to stare at them. Despite her seeming harmlessness, Sam knew that she was as deadly as the Zombie Redneck Torture Family in the next cube. The girl had gotten a cooked turkey with stuffing, while the Family was gleefully having at a live one.

It was why Sam was glad he worked in accounting. It might have been boring, but he didn't have to look at the things. Except that he'd had to come down and ask about the price of the turkeys because everybody was too busy feeding monsters that they'd forgotten he needed the turkey paperwork.

"Just hand me the paperwork, and I'm done. I'd like to get to my family, thanks." His wife would want him to help with their own meal, and he could only hope that he didn't picture monsters tearing turkeys apart when he was having his own Thanksgiving diner.

Yeah, definitely next year, when Zoology forgot to turn in the paperwork on the turkeys, some other sucker could go and pick it up. It wouldn't be him, no way, no how. And that was final.


End file.
